


One Week In

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Fluff, Futurefic, Gen, Kidfic, leave me alone with my trashy fluff, semi canon complient, trashy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: The scariest words he’s ever heard are “Mister Wisdom, would you like to hold your daughter?”





	One Week In

Seventeen hours of labor, a lot of screaming, crying, threatening and pushing, and Kitty’s managed to pop out a tiny little girl. 

The scariest words he’s ever heard are “Mister Wisdom, would you like to hold your daughter?” 

After all of this, Pete doesn’t know whether to throw up or run or tell the nurse to fuck herself or pass out or what, so he just nods and holds his arms out for a tiny, wiggly human to be placed there. 

And suddenly all of those thoughts of throwing up or running away or cursing somebody out just fuck right off, and all he can muster is a soft “bloody hell,” as the infant in his arms makes little noises. 

Pete can’t help smiling. “Hello, Petal.” 

***** 

Sadie Rivkah Wisdom is prettier than every other kid in the hospital nursery, and Pete says so. 

“At least that we agree on,” Ororo says lightly as they stand at the window. She hands him a small paper cup filled with coffee. 

He looks down at it, takes a sip and wrinkles his nose. “MacTaggart make this?” 

“Be quiet, Wisdom.” 

“Right.” 

***** 

He doesn’t sleep much anyways, so it’s easy for Kitty to pump before bed, and for Pete to get up for the actual feeding part in the middle of the night. 

Usually he stays in their room, but Sadie’s fussy, and movement helps, so he wanders down the hall and down the stairs and into one of the large sitting rooms and settles down in a chair. The Jean Grey School/X-Mansion/Xavier School/whatever they’re calling it today is huge, and it’s a good thing Pete’s not bad with directions, or else he’d get lost on the daily. 

“Right,” He says quietly. “You an me an’ this big, quiet house, aye?” He looks around, taking in the purposefully homey room, and shakes his head. “Y’know, Petal, if you’d told me ten years ago I’d be a married dad givin’ a midnight feeding in the bloody X-Mansion, I’d’ve told you to pull the other and then bought you a drink.” He blinks down at the little girl, who slurps happily away at her bottle. “Not that you should drink. Ever.” 

“Wisdom?” 

Pete looks over and sees Piotr Rasputin in the doorway and instinctively holds Sadie just a little closer; a little tighter. 

“I did not realize anyone else was up,” he says lightly. “I was painting.” 

“Well, we’re keepin’ baby hours,” Pete says, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. He still doesn’t trust the big tin can, but Kitty does. 

“Perhaps…” Rasputin steels himself. “Perhaps I could hold her?” 

Pete tenses up, not answering for a long moment. 

Pryde would let him. 

Wisdom sighs heavily as Sadie loses interest in her bottle. “Yeah, a’right. ‘Ave a seat, then.” 

The big Russian walks over quickly and takes a seat in the chair across from Pete, who stands up, holding Sadie securely in his arms. “Right. Arms out, support her head, don’t hold too hard.” 

Piotr nods, and Pete hesitates for a moment before carefully settling Sadie in the other man’s arms. 

Rasputin grins down at her, beaming. “She looks very much like Katya.” 

Pete nods, shoving his hands into his pockets. It’s only partially true that Sadie looks like Pryde. Her little face is definitely all Kitty, but her eyes are a bright blue like Pete’s and her hair is quite a bit darker. 

Piotr carefully lifts Sadie and rests her against his big shoulder, patting her back affectionately. 

And Sadie spits up all over him, and promptly starts crying in distress.

Pete tries hard not to laugh as he jumps to to take her back. “Well, Mate. Looks like Sadie’s done some painting of her own.” 

*****  
There is quite literally nothing better in the whole world than watching his wife and daughter nap together.

The wicker couch on the back porch is settled in just enough shade to avoid the heat and the sun; it’s got a good view of the pool, and it’s comfortable to boot. 

Kitty wears a simple swimsuit covered by a t-shirt, and her hair is loose and drying from going for a swim. Sadie lays in her arms, nestled right under her chin, and Pete feels so many things in that moment that the feeling of wanting to throw up comes back, and he struggles to keep it down. 

He’s so bloody happy. 

He thinks. This is happiness, right?

How is he so bloody happy? 

He goes back to reading his book, but he can’t help himself. He keeps looking back at them. The rise and fall of Kitty’s chest and the way Sadie’s fingers clench and unclench. 

“fuckin' hell,” he mutters. 

“I heard that,” Kitty says softly, smiling. 

***** 

Aside from Pete and Kitty, nobody winds up with Sadie in their arms more than Logan. He may as well change his name to “Here, hold this.” 

Logan’s arms are enormous, like the rest of him is enormous and it’s almost comical to watch him cradle the little girl. But he does so enthusiastically every single time, and the way he smiles down at her is something else.

Pete wakes in the early morning hours one day to the sounds of Sadie crying from the other room, and rolls out of bed to go check on her. He stops in the doorway when he finds that Logan is already there, the infant on his shoulder, resting her head there with one of the man's large, harry hands supporting her neck carefully. 

“There ya go, Darlin,” Logan mutters. “Grandpa Wolvie’s gotcha.” 

Pete thinks about saying something, because "Grandpa Wolvie" is a really easy target, but he can’t bring himself to. With Kitty’s father perpetually absent, and his own a raving bloody lunatic, it’s nice that Sadie will have a grandfather of some sort. 

Speaking of, Sadie spots him in the doorway, and starts to calm down as Pete grins at her and gives her a little wave. 

For the first time, she smiles. 

***** 

Pete runs an errand and comes back to Kitty and Kurt snuggling on the couch while the latter feeds Sadie. 

“Herr Wisdom!” Kurt says excitedly. “She likes me!” 

“Well our Sadie knows good people,” Pete answers as he walks over. “Also, you are fuzzy. Babies like fuzzy.” 

Kitty beams up at him, proud and grateful that he hadn’t taken the obvious “there’s no accounting for taste” insult he could have. 

“Apparently she’s not so fond of Piotr,” Kitty tells Kurt. “Pete said Sadie spit up on him not long ago.” 

“Ach, poor Peter,” Kurt chuckles. “I am certain he was not prepared for that. But at least we are certain with that turn of events that she is a Wisdom.” 

“Bloody right, she is,” Pete says, reaching down to stroke Sadie’s fingers. “All mine an’ all Pryde’s.” 

Kitty smiles up at him and takes his hand, tugging him over to sit on her other side to cuddle up to him almost aggressively, and he grins, wrapping his arm around her tightly. 

***** 

“I’m not saying she’s perfect,” Rachel says as she snuggles Sadie against her chest. “But she’s totally perfect.” 

“I know,” Kitty smiles as she watches one of her best friends and her daughter. “She’s got Pete’s eyes, too. And her hair looks like it’s gonna be dark like his.” 

Rachel nods, gazing down at Sadie. “Yeah. But your face, which, thank god.” 

“Oi!” Pete calls. “I heard that!” 

The two women laugh.

**** 

Illyana settles the Bamf doll in the crib and strokes Sadie's cheek adoringly. “Sweet girl.”

“You’re the godmother by the way,” Pete says from the doorway as he watches her. 

Illyana grins and turns to look at him. “So Mommy’s a ninja, Daddy’s a spy and Godmommy’s the Bitch Queen of Limbo?”

“And goddaddy’s a fuzzy blue elf,” Pete smirks. “Bullies beware.” 

Illyana laughs. 

***** 

“Look at ‘er,” Rogue marvels. “She’s so tiny, an’ sweet.” 

“You’d t’ink Wisdom couldn’ be responsible for somethin’ so innocent,” Remy adds jokingly as they look down into the crib. 

Pete rolls his eyes as he pushes past both of them to lift Sadie from the crib. “Like you’re one to talk. Rogue’s got a bun in the oven. It’ll probably come out smokin cigarettes an’ dealin cards.” 

“Hey,” Rogue laughs. “Watch it. Our baby’s gonna be sweet an’ beautiful an’ it’s gonna come any day now.” 

“You’re two weeks late,” Pete throws back from the changing table, before turning back to Sadie. “But not our Petal. No, she was right punctual.” 

“Is it jus’ me or is watchin’ Wisdom get all gooey about ‘is bebe a little weird.” 

“Bugger off.” 

***** 

“Shogo look, it’s your little cousin!” 

Shogo at all of five, wrinkles his nose, and pokes Sadie in the head. “She’s so tiny.” 

Jubilee smiles at her son. “Yeah, you were a tiny baby too, not so long ago.” She looks down at Sadie and grins. “Kitty, she is gorgeous.” 

Kitty smiles from her spot settled in Pete’s lap, snuggling up to him with her head on his shoulder. “Thanks.” 

“Doin okay?” Jubilee asks as she holds Sadie in one arm and uses her free hand to help Shogo climb onto the couch and sit next to her. 

Kitty nods, and Pete stays quiet, listening. 

“I’m good,” Kitty nods. “I was really worried when she was first born. You know my mom had postpartum depression really really badly. She mentioned it to me when we first told her I was pregnant and I spent most of my pregnancy worried about it.” 

Pete strokes her hair gently, but still doesn’t jump in on the conversation. 

“And now that she’s here, and I don’t have it I feel really lucky,” Kitty goes on softly. “And Pete’s been amazing. He helps do everything. Feedings, changings, playtime.” 

Jubilee grins at them. “Oh my god, could you imagine Quill with a baby?” 

Kitty snorts against Pete’s neck. “Oh god.” 

“Or like...Drake?” Jubilee laughs. “I mean. Even Colossus would have totally combusted by now from being depended on by a helpless tiny human. You definitely picked the right guy for having a kid with. At least out of that line-up.” 

Pete rolls his eyes, unsure whether to be flattered or insulted, so he settles for annoyed. “Yeah, that’s a stable of wankers to be compared to.” 

Shogo chimes in. “What’s a wanker?” 

Jubilee sighs heavily. “Thanks, Wisdom. Thanks.” 

“Any time,” Pete tells her. “Now, Shogo, your ol’ Uncle Pete is gonna teach you all about the word wanker-” 

He’s cut off by Kitty’s hand over his mouth. “No.” 

***** 

“And she’s good?” 

“Yeah, she’s good, Romany,” Pete responds as he settles into the chair next to Sadie’s crib with the little girl cradled in his arm. Ten am in England, five am in New York, and he’s up for a feeding so he may as well call his sister as he settles the bottle for Sadie to latch onto eagerly. 

“That’s good to hear,” Romany grins. “How are you holding up with all those X-people?” 

“Well, me baseline is pretty consistent,” Pete says. “I’d like to kill some of ‘em sometimes. But most times I just want them to leave me and Pryde and Sadie alone.” 

“So fatherhood isn’t softening you up any I see.” 

“Eh,” Pete shrugs. 

“Eloquent as ever, little brother.” 

***** 

“What’re you doing?” Pete asks, tilting his head at the blond man lying on the floor with Sadie on his chest,

Doug looks up at him earnestly. “I’m teaching her how to speak Spanish. And Cantonese. It’s never too early.” 

Pete opens his mouth. 

Pete closes his mouth. 

Pete leaves the room as Doug calls after him. 

“You’ll thank me later!” 

***** 

“Congratulations, by the way.” 

Pete nods as he and Braddock shake hands. “Thanks.” 

They glance back at Kitty and Meggan and Maggie, all cooing and chatting over Sadie, who’s just woken up from a nice nap. 

“You holding up?” Brian asks, lifting his eyebrows. “You’ve never exactly expressed a desire to be a father.” 

“Oh I’m bloody terrified,” Pete admits. “But...Kitty’s happy. And I am too. Never thought...but here we are.” 

Brian nods and pats his shoulder. “Good luck, Mate. If she’s anything like Kitty, you’re gonna need it.” 

Pete snorts, but he knows Brian is completely right.

*****  
It’s late and quiet and he finds himself lying on the floor in the sitting room with Sadie on his chest. Her head cuddles up under his chin and her little fingers grip onto his shirt tightly.

“Right, s’time you an’ I had a talk,” he says quietly as he stares up at the ceiling. “I’m not…” 

He blows out a breath. 

“I’m not necessarily dad material, me,” he tells her. “I’ve done very bad things. And I didn’t exactly have the best most stable examples for parenting. My ol’ dad is a complete nutter what mostly hates me an my mum...well...she tried. Sometimes. But most days she was bad in a different way. When we’re older we’ll talk about the definition of raging narcissistic personality disorder.” 

Sadie makes a little baby noise, as if to agree to this plan and he kisses the top of her head. 

“Good news is your mummy is amazing,” Pete goes on. “She’s kind and dead brilliant, she is, and she adores you. There’s nothin’ she wouldn’t do for you. So you an me, we got that goin for us, aye?” He grins. “At least you got one parents who probably won’t cock up your life.” 

He goes quiet for a moment and rubs Sadie’s back as he feels her relax, ready for another round of sleep. 

“And I promise to do my best. I’ll always be here when you need me,” Pete says. “No matter what.” 

He stops talking then, settling for holding Sadie and feeling her fall asleep. 

“Oh, Wisdom,” a voice says from the doorway. “That’s the most touching thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Without a word, he lifts a middle finger into the air.

END


End file.
